Tell Me Everything
by nikki23nishi
Summary: OneShot. TamakixHaruhi. Can a bad dream, a storm and a song bring these two together?


**I dont own anything in this story!**

**It is a one shot, so no other chapters, i just got a whim to write it!**

**Hop you like it!**

* * *

It was one thirty in the morning, and i couldnt sleep again...

All that was running through my mind was the pat months, The Lonely Prince. Thats who i played in a movie. That was how i felt, how could that little french otaku never even speak to me about Haruhi, but know exactly how i felt...?

A flash of lightning lit the room. My room, oh, how it reprented my life. Everything was top quality, imported and handmade. The best of the best. Silks, crystal doorknobs, the walls were mirrors. Like it matterd, i was surrounded by beauty, but id give it all away, id die for one girl...

Who thinks i am vein rich bastard. Ive heard her whisper it. Sure i used to be vein, but how? How can so many girls melt for me, girls whos parents have enough money to feed the whole of jappan for a year, but a comoner resist me? I have always been treated with respect, but she can cut me down in just a few words. I could give her so much, with me she would never go hungrey again, with me she would live like a queen...but she hates me. No, she acts like it, but she cares about me, i know it. Maybe thats just wishful thinking.

I despretly wanted sleep, but...id have that nightmare again.

It startes out were having a picnic, and slowly, the rest of the guys leave one by one. Mori and Hunny to pick flowers...The twins to try to catch a snake, Kyoya to check out the lumder mill across the park that his family owns. Leaving me and her alone in a field of flowers, eating sandwiches she made for us. I look at her and she smiles at me, and i go to kiss her. She slaps me, and them tells me things that shatter my heart. "I hate you...your everything i hate in this world...dont ever touch me you filthy bastard, leave. Im going back to public school, if you ever look touch me again, i will never forgive you." Then i wake up. Does she really hate me? Another flash of lighting. I sit up, i was going for a walk. To much was worring me.

The halls were empty, i decided to go to the music room we used as a base, i have cloths there to change into. Ill just play the piano untill morning. I opened the door and looked through the chest by the wall for cloths and changed into my uniform. The room was huge and empty except for numorous sofas and chairs. I pulled back the yellow curtain and sat down. I wanted to play a sad tune, but i decided to play an original piece, one i wrote for her. No one ever heard it before, i wrote it when i couldnt sleep. I lightly began the song, it was soft and sweet like her, then it got slower, and deeper, breging in a serious feel, it got faster then. I paused. Thats all i had so far. Another flash of lighting filled the room. "Dont stop...please, it sounded beautiful Tamaki." I was stunned, i almost jumped out of my skin. I looked over to see a figure looking out from a sofa. Another flash of lighting, it was her. I clapped my hands and the light came one. I blushed, she was in tank top nightgown. "W-w-what are you doing here!" Another flash of lightning filled the room. She had a soft look in her eyes. She got up and began walking to me. I remebered, she was terified of lightning. Another loud clap, i was her jump. I poped up and grabbed her in my arms so she wouldnt be alone. She pulled her self closer and winced as another flash filled the room. I lived to feel like this.Like her prince, like her protecter."Why are you here?" She asked me. "I- i couldnt sleep. I was...having bad dreams." I felt like a a baby having her hear that, but another side of me felt glad i could open up to her. What was she thinging right now?

"What do you think of me?" I asked, she looked up at me. I was tearing up. This was either going to end as the best- or worst night of my life. I had to tell her, i couldnt live like this. I had lost seven pounds in a week and a half. I was getting rings under my eyes. It was killing me.

* * *

I was stunned. He had never asked me a direct question about himself before. I looked up at him, he was almost crying. Had all my comments took this big of a toll on him? I watched him while he was playing, he looked so sad. "I think your a wonderful person Tamaki Sempai...your a little eccentric, but your a nice person deep down." I blushed, wait why was i blushing?

He looked at me smiling. "So you dont hate me?" I was confused...he thought i hated him? I thought of how he'd been worried about me, he dove into the ocean to save me. He blushed at my bathing suit- he had alway protected me. He had been loving. Wait did i say loving, i ment kind. Kind. "I could never hate you Tamaki Sempai." He pulled me closer to him. "Just Tamaki, im your friend, i hope." I blinked. "Okay." He pulled away from me. He walked a liitle ways away and grabbed a chair. His back was turned to me."Haruhi...out of the hosts, who would you chose to marry." Marry? What was this about? "I dont think about it. Im not even sure if i want to marry." He stiffined. "Out of every woman i have ever met, i would chose you..." I felt like i got hit with a brick, did Tamaki just say that? "I-i- i dont understand..." He threw the chair. "Its okay if you hate me! But i adore you! Everything about you..." My eyes grew wider. Did he just say that? My hand came up to my mouth. "Tamaki...i dont know what to say." He brought a hand and ran it throught his blonde hair, pacing like a animal. "Dont say anything, i know your going to hate me for this, but i wanted to do it since the day i met you-" He was rushing twords me as he spoke, he grabed my shoulders, he kissed me. The warmth of him was harsh. He loosened his grib and i leaned in. I was shocked, but this felt nice.He put a hand around my waist, in a second memories rushed into my mind. Every time be blushed, when he saved me, when he fought for me, the look when i said somthing insulting. Did he love me? I know i care about him, but ive never felt anything for him before, to tell you the truth, the only things ive felt since mom died has been frustration and agrivation. I was like a zombie, then i felt like a boy, i never felt pretty since mother died. But right now...right now i felt beautiful. His hand moved cradleing my head, caressing my cheeck. He pulled away we were both blushing.

* * *

God she was beautiful. My heart was pounding, had she really let me kiss her? Was i dreaming? She looked up at me and smilled. "Please dont leave...dont hate me." "I could never do either of those things." She said. I put my forehead aginst hers. She grabbed my hand and pulled ym twords a couch, she sat down and said "Remember when i said That information about you was irelevent? Well, tell me about yourself..." She gripped my hand tighter and looked me in the eyes. "I want to know everything" She said.

I was smilled no one ever wanted to know about me, they just wanted me to tell them how pretty they were. "Well.." i began "First off, im in love with the most beautiful girl, and to think i thought she was a boy when i first saw her..."

* * *

There it is, i hope you liked it!


End file.
